Hitorigami (TBF)
Hitorigami (独神, Literally meaning; "Singular Divinity" or "God of Souls") are a powerful race of deities that once protected the realm of the Soul Society, World of the Living, and Hell. The Hitorigami are/were said to live on a heavenly plain known as Takamagahara. They were the strongest race to roam any realm, and became known as Angels (天使, Tenshi) and Gods of the other races. They are said to be the strongest race of beings to ever exist. This was until their existence had become extinct during the Family War where they technically killed each other. History The Hitorigami were born from a unknown female and a father known as Myōken, who is stated to be the elder brother of the Soul King. The two beings gave birth to three male children: Kamui, Susanoo, and Izanagi. The father of the three children handed his throne over to his youngest son, Ikeda Yoshida. The eldest son, Susanoo, opposed this decision and declared he should be the one to rightfully take the throne as first born. His father denying his thoughts, went with his decision. During Izanagi's ceremony, Izanagi gathered many of his men who attacked Izanagi during the event. Izanagi's men also sprung into action to protect him. During the battle, Toneri couldn't bear to see the onslaught between his two brothers, so he jumped in between and through unknown means was able to stop the battle. After this battle, Izanagi succeed to the throne, and Izanagi was locked away. Kamui took the place of stopping the two and their descendants if anything like this were to occur again. As the years passed one, the family split into three clans, the Kageyoshi clan, the lowest of the Hitorigami whom were banished to Hell. The Yoshida clan, supposedly took the highest as the royal clan. Lastly, the Tokugawa clan stands as the balances of the two. Appearance The Hitorigami have various appearances and can easily be confused with Souls or Humans. Hitorigami however are nearly immune to the aging process that humans suffer from. Their twenty-five year old appearance begins to stick with them throughout their life, or so it should. It is possible that most Hitorigami members are born with a special marking. Abilities The Hitorigami are known for many of its powers and abilities ranging from, self regeneration, overwhelming spiritual pressures, and lastly their most notable ability to devour the souls of their others. Prior to their extinction, the Hitorigami were feared throughout the Soul Society. The father of the three children was betrayed by a Hollow, where it struck his wife, and she devoured it giving her Hollow-like powers, which her husband turned into fragments. The current location of these fragments are unknown, however it is possible a child can be born with the power. : As race that stood as the watchers of the Soul Society, World of the Living, and Hell, they possess overwhelming spiritual pressures. At birth Hitorigami's spiritual pressure are supposed to be on the same level as a Caotain. The Hitorigami were feared because of this power, and were prohibited from leaving Takamagahara without a reiatsu surpressor. A full bred Hitorigami would naturally have the power to quake the ground they stood on. Because of this, at birth, each Hitotigami is branded a amulet which restricts full access to their Reiatsu. Soul Eaters: The Hitorigami have a special body and soul, which gives them the ability to devour the souls of their defeated oppinent's. This ability can be explained much like that of a Fullbring. Every person, every thing that is something has a soul. Let it be a pen, a piece of paper, or even a shoe lace. The Hitorigami have a unique soul that can devour, or in some cases absorb. Category:Races